


Projecting

by animegirl1363



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: M/M, hisaru - Freeform, this might turn into a 3 chapter story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363
Summary: Hidaka fears that Fushimi thinks he's a replacement for Kusuhara when it's simply not true. He tries to make it better but it seems to be having the opposite effect.





	Projecting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Again it's not required for you read to understand this story.

Fushimi’s recovery was going great. He was released from the hospital and sooner dis he get started on the back log of paperwork that needed to be finished. Hidaka was walking through the hallways and saw Fushimi surrounded by stacks off paper.

“Fushimi maybe you should rest some more…” Hidaka said. His comment was returned with a tounge click and a ‘screw off’.

Hidaka offered to help only to be pushed away by Fushimi. He couldn’t figured out why Fushimi was pushing him away. Was it because of what happened in the hospital room?

_“I’m not Kusuhara…”_

That phrase worried Hidaka to no end. Of course Fushimi is not Kusuhara. What made it worse was that he couldn’t articulate that to Fushimi properly. Well that just only made his resolve that much harder. By any means necessary, he will let Fushimi know his feelings.

The next day, Hidaka did everything in his power to help Fushimi. From helping with paperwork, getting him food, and just simply talking to him. Even if Fushimi didn’t reply much. As of now Fushimi wasn’t able to go on missions which made Fushimi bitter. Hidaka could tell. There was a short time were Fushimi broke away from Hidaka which made him feel uneasy.

Somehow Hidaka convinced Fushimi to take a break once he reunited with him. They were in the meeting room were the squad usually is at. “Fushimi have you taken your medicine?”

“I’m not a child.” Fushimi said. “So stop treating me like one…”

“I’m just worried…” Hidaka said.

“Yeah… I can tell.” His voice had a bit of a grumble to it.

 _'He’s still not happy with me…’_ Hidaka didn’t voice his thoughts. He was still concerned that what he was doing wasn’t enough to elevate Fushimi’s fears. He could just keep telling him that he’s not Kusuhara’s replacement, but what good would that do? He sighed.

“I’m going on a mission tomorrow. Captain told me to add you to the group.” Fushimi said.

“What! You can’t do that!” It just came out of his mouth. He could’ve worded it better but it was to late.

“Tsk.” He gritted his teeth. “Stop it…”

“Huh? You just got released from the hospital today. Going on a mission is far to dangerous for you-”

“Just stop it!” He didn’t yell but it was close to it. “Just who am I to you?”

“I’m just concerned that you might be pushing yourself a little to much!” Hidaka said raising his voice now. “Ugh! Why are you making it so difficult for me to protect you Taka-chan!?”

The second the name 'Taka-chan’ came out of his mouth Hidaka gasped in horror at his grave mistake. He wanted to take it back. To rewind time and replace Taka-chan with Fushimi. But the damage had been done.

Fushimi said nothing. He just looked at him like he had confirmed his suspicion. He got up and left the room. Hidaka didn’t call out to him. He put his hands to his face and began to cry.


End file.
